legacy_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragotoains
Race Name: Dragotoain * Designation: Sentient * Homeworld: Dekrayt, a forest planet that is similar to Myrkr but larger. * Language: They speak a vocal language which does include small clicks, growls and tiny roars. * Genders: Male and Female * Force Sensitive: Yes, they are considered prodigious warriors and are treated with the most respect out of any class in the Dragotoains structure. ' '''Physiology Both sexes have horns on the top of their foreheads, males are 3.5in-5in and females 2.5-4.5in. There eyes are human shaped, but there pupils are like those of reptiles (like snakes or crocodiles), the colors of there eyes vary from dark reds and blues to light greens, blues, reds,and white. Their teeth are all sharp and serrated; their canines being the largest teeth in their mouths. Males canines are usually 3 cm long and some can show on top of the bottom of the lip, while females are 2.5cm long. They have scales that cover the chest down to the waist (scales only cover the top of the breast for females), the top of the bicep to the wrists and small patches on their cheeks and fore heads. Their hands do have claws, and females are longer which can be 3 cm long, while males are 1.5cm. Their hair can grow to the bottom of their necks (males) or the the bottom of their backs (females). Males have more distinct feature which is the small spikes that grow off their chins. Their ears are pointed and the outsides are covered by scales while the inside is cartilage. When disorders do occur they appear more reptilian than human and can have tails. Males are usually broader and taller than females and a more prone to snapping and going into their violent outrages. But female outrages tend to be even more fierce and usually last longer. Average Height '''Children' Males- 3ft to 4ft Females- 4ft to 4.5ft Teen/Adults Males- 5ft to 6’2 Females- 4ft to 5ft ' '''Skin Color Skin color usually is a light or dark tan, some can be paler but it's considered unusual within the species. The scales are any color of the spectrum and even neon colors. It's said that the color of the scales will depend on how long you’ll live, the darker the colors the longer and better your life. ' Hair Color Colors are usually dark colors like red, black, dark greens and blues. As they get older the the colors can get faded. White is a royal hair color and show the sign of their royal bloodline. Average Lifespan 160 years Distinctions Dragotoains are known for their rage and berserker like moments where they’ll enter a rage filled moment which will not end till their blood lust is ended and their rage settled. In this mode they do retain, moderately, their conscience and remember minor details of what they have done. The rage starts when the bodies heart and adrenal glands pump over time. ( The rage can kill them if it goes for too long.) They are also known for their warrior culture and society. ''' Interbreed-ability Yes but the usually choose not to as most species are not “worthy enough” to breed with. Society and Culture War War is seen as a way to prove thyself to their ancestors and their world. As children they are sent to a school that will teach them the art of war and the honor in combat. The children are taught sword, spears, knife, axe, and hand-to-hand combat. At a certain part of history they adopted blasters in their battles, but when the fighting gets close it turns to bladed combat. To die in war is the greatest honor one can achieve in he Dragotoains' society, and it's acceptable to die by one owns action if it'd proven to save fellow lives of comrades or the innocent, but unacceptable to do as a way to quit your position in the military. It's a daily ritual to sharpen one's blade. They usually fight their enemies on open battlefields or uses quick and deadly air strikes to shake the enemy then send in troops to finish off the rest. Or they will uses gorilla warfare to disrupt the enemy. Civilization Civilians are the backbone of any society, in the Dragotoains society they are the farmers, construction workers, blacksmiths, ship builders, iron workers, doctors, scientists, etc. The citizens are a mix of ex-soldiers or those whose families were chosen to be citizens instead of warriors. It is not seen as a dishonor on their ancestors and are still treated with respect. Without them there would be no mighty Dragotoain army. The citizens will select representatives from their districts to represent them on the planet's main capital. Civilians (especially females) are expected to repopulate so there can be future warriors to fight off enemies. Government The main government is run by a royal bloodline with white hair and gold and black scales. Below them are small parties of selected representatives who report the issues and needs of their districts. Below that are the mayors of said districts who report from the representatives on how the royal bloodline will deal with the problems of the people. History 2000 years BBY The Dragotoains stayed isolated within their respectively owned planets and keep their business out of anyone else's eyes. During this time period they were many civil wars and battle for the crown over the species. ' '''500 years BBY A clear government is stored and they are now a powerful military and have a strong structure. This is also a time period of opening trading with other planets and a time of world conquering. By this time they made a clear impact to the rest of the galaxy and this is where the get their nicknames as berserkers and planet destroyers. ' '''20 years BBY They join the Galactic Republic against the fight the Separatist alliance. 5 years BBY They denounce themselves from the Galactic Empire and once again go into isolation. And are never heard from again 315 years ABY They unisolate themselves but have yet to choose a side in the ongoing war. Weaknesses of the Species Dragotoains are not ice planet dwellers, they prefer to fight in warm areas like forest plants or deserts. If one is to go to an ice planet the will surely freeze to death. ( Dragotoains are cold-blooded). The rage or berserker mode Dragotoains poses if extended for too long will cause a heart attack or any other serious medical issue. The adrenal gland can also over work itself and ending up failing on the warrior ( it can be deadly i’m to sure.) The species do tend to underlook others based on their appearances, if you look and seem weak they will do not see it as a threat. Instead they will push and bully them around, Dragotoains also have on and off attention spans. IF they are just sitting around with nothing to do or if the situation is considered “boring” by the warrior he/she will fall asleep or slack off. They can only speak broken languages or have simple responses ( like yes, no, yes sir, no sir, etc) so do not expect a full conversation out of them without a translator. Category:Species